


Not Enough Time

by angelus2hot



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Bilbo misses more than just the adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Enough Time  
>  **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo Baggins  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 201  
>  **Summary:** Bilbo misses more than just the adventure.  
>  **A/N:** written for knowmefirst for fandomstocking

Bilbo Baggins had spent the last few years of his life in the safety of his home. And if he were honest with himself he had hated every single minute of it. What he wouldn’t give for an adventure. But not just any adventure one that would take him to the Lonely Mountain.

What wouldn’t he give to ride with the dwarves again? Would he give up the safety of Bag End, his books and his comfy chair? The truth was he knew he would give up all of it if it meant he could see them again.

Rueful laughter bubbled up inside of him as he sat back and puffed on his pipe. He knew it wasn’t the dwarves he wanted to see but the one he would never see again.

_Thorin Oakenshield_

He knew he should be grateful for the time he got to spend with Thorin and he was, it really had been more than any Baggins had deserved. But the truth was he was a greedy hobbit. Or at least he was when it came to one particular dwarf.

It hadn’t been enough time... no where near enough. 

And yet it was all he would ever get.


End file.
